Girl's Day Out
by ovdeathandwarfare
Summary: after constant fighting crime the girls of the teen titans decide to go out and have some fun. A time to relax and not worry about crime or anything but it would not be so for one particular Titan. With the burden of forever being a lone Raven must realize that she does not have to be alone and that she could indeed find happiness.


**A/N: Ok sorry people but right now I have been in a state of writer's block and I have no idea what to write for my stories so right now I'm going to do some one shots to help break me out of my funk. It's like starting up the car and letting it run for a bit before you actually go somewhere.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the story.**

**Girl's Day Out**

Sitting in the middle of her own room a woman no older than eighteen with long black hair, pale skin, and indigo eyes and wearing nothing but a grey tank top and black sports shorts she had awoken from her present state of deep meditation. This was a daily ritual for her as it was her constant burden to keep her emotions in check lest they cause havoc upon all unfortunate souls caught in the cross fire. Aye indeed it was her task but after the defeat of her father Trigon the young mage felt that she could at least let loose if only just a bit. Though despite her victory she still held on to the practice of keeping her emotions in check and keeping a steady and balanced mind even if some of her friends found her to be a drag at times but, in most cases it helped to have a more mature thinking person on the team because sometimes the most funniest of things or plans not fully thought out could bring about the most unintended casualties or results. The mage walked over to her drawer and changed into a black plain t-shirt and blue jeans where soon after she put on navy blue converse to continue on with her day. Walking down the hall way, Raven had stumbled upon Kory walking out from the gym room wearing only a pink sports bra and matching shorts and both items hugged the tall alien beauty's body perfectly and in return made Raven blush at the sight of her friend. "Oh hey Raven! How are you this fine morning?" Kory asked Raven she looked to her. "I'm doing good just on my way to get some breakfast. Care to join?" Raven had asked after she herself had to brake from the trance she was in from looking at the alien princess's body. She had always thought of Kory being the most beautiful woman in the world even before the two had become close friends. When they had first met this thought had reached her but she paid no mind to it but of course over the years that had built up and now she thought of the princess more than she thought of as simple platonic and leaning more into love interest. Koriand'r had agreed and walked with Raven towards the kitchen.

Arriving at the kitchen the two had noticed that all the seats had been taken. "Well looks like we'll have to stand" Raven said as she examined the area and found not one seat open. "Worry not friend for I have found one. Next to gar and terra." Kory said as she walked to take the seat. "Indeed a seat but only one. There is no space for me but don't trouble yourself I'm fine with standing." Raven said as she prepared her water for tea. "True, though you may not find it troubling I for one do. Come Raven, you may sit on my lap. I do not mind." Kory said patting her lap with a bright smile. Raven's cheeks blushed from hearing what her friend say to her and instead opted to return her attention to making her tea. "Hmmmm. Hey Kory if Rae doesn't take your offer do you mind if I sit on your lap?" Gar said as he had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Mmmm sorry Gar but you're not as cute nor adorable as Raven." Kory said as she rose up and walked towards the stove where she was very close to Raven. "Nor is he as beautiful as you are." The princess whispered into Raven's ear and left a small kiss on the empath's cheek. Raven froze and a Cheshire grin was on the tall princess's face as she moved on to make her breakfast. The mage broke out of her stupor and tried to push all that had happened to the back of her mind, although the constant quick side–eyed glances she made did not at all help her in forgetting it. Gar and Terra smiled and knew that Raven had a huge crush on the princess and she would never make a move on Kory. Ever since Richard and Kory broke up and the former had gone on to work alone Kory had spent many days alone and refrained from talking to others but Raven had somehow found a way to keep the loneliness away and comfort the hurting alien. Ever since then the two had spent many days together and always knew where the other was at any given time and their emotions affected the other where Kory would be angry Raven would go to comfort or vice versa, but to those who were not blind they were waiting for one (more specifically Raven) to realize the emotions they had for one another. "Maybe a day by themselves would help?" Gar suggested. "No, perhaps a girls day out would help. Extra emotional support if things go bad." Terra said before she walked up to wash her plate and left Gar to follow suit.

After the two had left Kory and Raven moved in to take the empty seats and sat in silence that was comforting yet uncomfortable at the same time. Kory did not bring up what she did to Raven and Raven did not say anything either but both wanted to say something. Before either can speak Kory's attention was cast upon a conversation between Cassie and Megan about different styles in fighting and clothing. Raven instead opted to enjoy the bliss of being left alone or would have if only Vic and Jaime didn't ask her about who would win in the Super Bowl this year. In all honesty she never did pay attention to sports but every once in a while she would catch a game with her friends or just happen to be in the area of a NFL game just as she had when the Niners were playing against the Seahawks. Shaking her head she had decided to entertain them on their question. Meanwhile, Kory was soon caught off guard when a surprising question came her way. "So Kory. What's up with you and our other favorite birdie? Have you confessed to her yet? Did she say yes?" Cassie asked as she and Megan looked at Kory eyes hungry for gossip news. "Well first off Raven and I are just really great friends and no I have not confessed to her nor did she say yes." Kory said looking away from her two friends. "But you plan to right? Confess to her and sweep her off her feet to ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after. Are you going to do that soon?" Megan asked carefully not wanting to sound like she did in her head. Megan and the other girls knew that the two like each other but there was the trouble of convincing the dark mage of showing her affections. "I want her to realize that I do care for her deeply and more than just a friend like her. I really like…no…I love her with all my heart. I want her to see that but every time I try to make a move she would run away." Kory said exasperatedly looking at her dark secret love interest. "Don't worry Kory we'll help out." Cassie said with determination with Megan nodding in agreement, and Raven was left unaware of the plan being cooked.

As the day drew on Raven kept to herself throughout most of it until she had been invited to join the Titan girls out for some girl time and just have a fun time without the boys. At first she did not want to go but from much urging from her dearest friend and secret crush she relented and agreed to go with the girls although their destination had been kept secret from her by her companions, a thing she did not like very much at all. "So where are we heading to again?" questioned Raven to anyone in the car. "You'll see when we get there so don't get your panties in a twist." Replied Cassie as she drove the car down the highway. The car was a black BMW with tinted windows and she was sitting next to Kory whom felt very comfortable with the mage next to her, although Raven in her position felt the same but her mind continued to fight this feeling despite what her heart yearned for. Rose had taken the front passenger seat and conversed with Cassie about the different weapons they both had in their arsenal and, strangely as well as fashion, while Megan sat in the back with Kory and Raven and held a conversation with the alien princess. Throughout this time Raven had enjoyed the silence or would have if Kory hadn't been next to her and the subtle brushes of skin didn't bother her so greatly. Never the less Raven kept her steel tempered doctrine and years of strict training and constitution despite her wanting to at least feel real love with another, but not only did her doctrine keep her from feeling love but the memory of destroying the marriage between Dick and Kory as well as when she had surrendered herself to her darker self so by this, she prayed, would help her in fighting off what she most desperately wanted.

Soon after, the girls had arrived at the state fair which was really cliché but it nice since they rarely got the chance to go to any especially when there was no crime (yet) to be aware of. As the group entered the fair after having paid for the tickets they ran into the bat family minus the bat dad and elder brother. It was a relief for Kory as she did not have to see Dick Grayson anytime soon but it was a little bit irksome with Barbara being here but she was here with Kara who like Bruce and Clark were like siblings but many considered the two titanic superheroes as the Jay and Silent Bob of the superhero world. Raven noticed the slight discomfort from Kory and immediately went to comfort her friend by placing her hand on the tall alien's shoulder and giving a light squeeze for reassurance. "Thank you Raven." Kory whispered to her friend and moved her hand to Raven's and intertwined her fingers with Raven's. Once again the blush returned with full fury and to the dismay of the mage it did not go unnoticed by the others who smiled a big grin on their faces. "Looks like our favorite dark birdie has a crush on our bright star." Said Jason as he looked at the two. "Shut-up Jason!" Raven growled while trying to move away from Kory but could not with Kory holding firm onto to her. "Something the matter Friend?" Kory asked in a low voice closed to the empath's ear. "YES I-I mean no. No nothing is wrong hehe." Raven answered with a cheezy smile. The Tamaranean princess rose an eye brow and gave a quizzical look at her dearest friend although she opted to not ask her friend about it. "Aww Raven's soo cute! Look at her blushing like a school girl. Ain't that just cute!" Megan said in a cheery tone despite the death glare she received from Raven. "Oh put away the tiny canines! Everyone knows your bites suck ass." Rose said as she made her way to find something to do. "Well this is gonna be interesting." Tim said as he followed the group.

The now much larger group turned into two groups; boys and girls. The girls did their own thing, as well as the boys, but the girls had a much more fun time watching Raven blush and fumble. During lunch a bit of sugar had remained on the edge of Raven's lip but was soon cleaned away by Kory's thumb before she sucked her thumb and purred at the taste of it. "Tasty Kory?" Cassie asked with a face splitting grin. "Very. Oh? Looks like there is still some left." Kory said in a husky voice and cleaned off more powdered sugar on the other side of Raven's lips and sucked on her thumb once more. "There all cleaned now." Kory dismissed and returned to her Salad which she had been eating. Kory and the other girls smiled as the action left Raven Redder than a tomato. "Why is Raven red?" Cass wondered to her close friend. "Maybe I can show you? Would that be better?" Steph purred to her friend as she too cleaned off the powdered sugar on Cass's cheek. "Oh great! We are all gonna be lesbos by the end of this!" Rose groaned. "No we are not. We just have a very close relationship with our friends that we could flirt with one another." Steph replied back. "Besides what's wrong with liking another girl?" Barbara asked. "Do you like another girl?" "Sure I do. I like a lot of girls but not as close as my partner in crime the tweedle dee to my tweedle dumb. What makes us the dynamic duo. My sister in spirit Kara." Barbara said as she wrapped her arm around her friends shoulder and the two gave off broad smiles. "I think you're misunderstanding the question. I asked if you liked another girl? Like _like_ like? Rose asked again. "Well technically I did answer your question but if you want to know then the answer is no. I love Dick, no pun intended, and I'm really sorry things ended between Kory and Dick." Barbara said to Rose. "If it makes you feel a little bit better then at least know I've moved on and found someone else…much more important to my heart and soul. One I could not fathom ever losing. I would rather give my life so that she may live peacefully and happily than let her suffer in eternal darkness." Kory said looking into the eyes of her most dearest and lifted the pale hand to kiss the delicate fingers and each knuckle. Raven's eyes widened even more for she could not believe her ears nor the love she was receiving from Kory. "Come on let's go! I'm getting tired of this drama." Rose exclaimed.

The day continued on and the girls rode on various rides and occasionally met with the boys but very seldomly. Over the course of the time they had rode on rides that had drenched them in water and proved very hard to keep focus for Raven as the wet shirt clung to Kory's light blue shirt and showed Kory's bra. "Hey Kory maybe you should take off your shirt. I think Raven would like that." Cass suggested and Kory complied leaving only her red bikini bra on. "Damn princess! I knew you had big jugs but those are huge! They're like at least a G or H. And-uh don't you think the bra is kinda small perhaps. It's not bad but your tits spill out a bit." Steph asked Kory who only smiled. "To answer your question they are 36G and the bra shrunk after a couple of washes which reminds me to buy more later on today." Kory said and let the shirt hand on her neck. As for Raven she too was wet but kept her clothes on. Unfortunately for her she forgot to put on a bra today and was uncomfortable in knowing that the wet shirt clung to her well defined body and breast. "I hate water parks sometimes." She growled beneath her breath. Megan and Cassie also had their shirts off and enjoyed having them off but the conctanst hungry looks the girls received irritated them greatly. To Raven it pissed her off that women were always looked at as pieces of meat by hungry men (and women) and felt that it was not right to be viewed as one. Sparing side eyed glances at Koriand'r, she was surprised to see that when wolf whistles were sent her way Korian'r would glare at the person and it would frighten them off and the same could be said for her as she would send deathly glares at the person's way an at one time sent a man into another dimension for even daring to check her Kory out. Wait? HER Kory? When did the princess become her's? Well after some thought the true question should actually be; When did she belong to Koriand'r, Princess of Tamaran?

By the end of the day the girls had a fun day and the girls that came with the Bat boys regrouped with them and went home. Kory, Raven, Cassie, Rose, and Megan walked back to the car and made their way back home. The drive was long and had put some to sleep such as Megan and Kory, who rested her head on Raven's shoulder. As Raven adjusted herself a bit Kory also moved a bit and buried her face in the crook of Raven's neck and wrapped her arm around the cold woman's body. "You know she likes you a lot right?" Cassie said to her looking in the rear view mirror. "Why don't you just tell her you like her? I know it's a bit difficult but just tell her how you feel and don't tell me she doesn't have the same feelings as you 'cause we both know it's bullshit! If her flirting with you all day means anything it means she likes you. Just give her a chance Rae. If you wanna feel love then this is your chance. Take it Rae! Take the chance! Be the one who Kory is willing to spend the rest of her life with. If you're afraid of your father Trigon returning don't worry about it. You have something he doesn't have. Hate can give you power but it can never give you the joy and happiness that love does. You'll never fight him alone 'cause you have us on your side. Because you have Kory, who loves you more than anything else by your side! Tell her Raven. Tell her you love her. I know I said like but that would be an understatement for what you two have for each other." Cassie told Raven. Raven held tightly onto her sleeping princess and stared at her hoping for a resolve to come forth. "Thank you Cassie." Raven whispered and kissed Kory on the Cheek. Kory shifted a little and her smile grew bigger as she too could feel the cascading emotion of love and joy consume her mage. "Love you Raven." Kory whispered. "I love you too Koriand'r!" Raven said as tears fell down her eyes and she showered kisses upon the Tamaranean.

**A/N: Ok this took me forever and I wanted to give a hand to a smutless story. Took me forever to get this out but I don't feel it's that great. It could've gone better but at the moment this is all I can put out. Tell me how you like it or don't like it. Later!**


End file.
